Halo:Legendary Warriors
by Caboose0360
Summary: This is a story of 2 men Nick and John. Nick is a Spartan III, John is a regular Marine Captain, but can kick some serious ass. Chapter 3 up!
1. High Charity

Halo:Legendary Warriors 

Just so everyone knows Sergeant John is not Sergeant Johnson. His name is John Thermish.

Chapter one, High Charity

Nick climbed on board the Pelican dropship nearly and hour ago. The pilot said 5 minutes ago to get ready and, that they were coming in hot. The Flood instantly fired at the dropship. The pilot started to land, but Nick jumped out. He encumbered his M90 and pumped it. He fired the M90 into the oncoming flood and blew them back to hell. The fight lasted nearly 10 minutes and then the landing zone was clear. The pilot left about 5 minutes ago and the marines he dropped off were already dead. The shuttle bay was clear, and he walked to the door.

On his way to the door he stopped and collected shotgun ammo. When he got to the door he saw the Zealot. The elite's backed was turned and Nick had the advantage. Nick pumped the M90 and when behind the Zealot fired, the 8-gauge buckshot tore a 2-foot hole in the elite's back. The Zealot dropped his sword. Nick stopped picked it up and thought to himself "This will come in handy." Nick walked slowly through the corridors killing all Flood and Covenant he met. He did this for nearly 3 hours, until he entered the Mausoleum Of The Arbiters.

Nick saw 5 commander elite's with swords, flood body parts all over the ground and 47 marines dead. He grew enraged by the sight, took out his sword and took 'em all out in a matter of seconds. Slowly he looked around scanning the room look for anything important or might come in handy. A marine caught his eye. He ran over to the marine and he was alive. "Don't worry about me, coughs up blood see if Sarge is alright." the marine said very faintly. Nick ran over and saw Sergeant John with his arm cut off and barely alive. Nick luckily had some materials and other first aid-stuff to stop the bleeding and revive Sergeant John. He did the same with the marine. He gave the John his sword. "You'll need this," said Nick, "Thanks." Nick ran off and said, "There is a Phantom back where I came from. That may be your only means of escape. I will get off from another Phantom. There are about five left." and then he disappeared in the door. "Well Max, you can take the sword. I have almost no training in close combat and you're the only one that can fly a pelican. Look at me I have no arm." "Ok, let's go Sarge" They ran off into the hallway

After saving the marines Nick went deeper into High Charity, he lied to the marine when he said he would got off on another Phantom. The only Phantom was in the bay he came from, nearly 3 hours from the mausoleum. Nick fought off Flood and Covenant, when he entered the Prophets private chambers.

Their chambers were clean, no flood, no blood it was spotless. He saw the barricade on the other end of the room. The flood was trying to knock it down. Nick ran over to the wall and planted 6 C7 charges. When the flood come through boom, he told himself. He also planted some anti-personnel mines in the middle of the room.

The flood finally, knocked down the wall and BOOM! The C7 charges went off killing nearly 300 flood. The flood pushed back Nick, with their numbers. Once he got past the middle BOOM! The anti-personnel mines exploded killing more flood. Nick fell back into the hall. He hid behind a crate and fed his shotgun his final 5 rounds. Nick pumped the 5 rounds into the flood. The flood kept coming.

Nick pulled out his MA5B and fired. The 7.62mm AP rounds tore holes into the flood. The fight continued, the flood seemed to never end. Nick expended his MA5B ammo and drew his M6D. The pistol tore through the flood, one by one they fell to the pistols wrath. The last flood fell when Nick loaded his last clip. His shields were down to half when they started to recharge. Nick told himself "If I don't find some ammo, I won't make it"

Meanwhile John and Max did their best to locate Nick. They managed to survive long enough to get to the phantom. They sped off as fast as they could. "Quick where do you think Nick is going!" "I really don't know sir, maybe the central grav- lift." Then drop me off there." "Are you kidding Sarge, you'll get killed!" "I gave you an order marine! Now obey it. "Ok sir, but I'm telling you, you do not know what you're getting yourself into."

Nick was running low on ammo, dangerously low. He checked the flood for ammo, but he only found Battle Rifle clips. Nick checked them for guns and found a plasma rifle. This will last a while. Nick continued toward the main generator, my target. If I overload the generator it will explode and kill the entire flood and Covenant. "But what about the marines Nick asked himself?"

They would have to all get out by themselves. Nick walked toward the broken barricade and stepped through. In the room was the main grav-lift, and a huge flood. Bigger than any flood Nick had ever seen. The flood was talking to an AI. Nick moved and stepped on an Energy Sword. He picked it up, but that movement awoke the flood. The giant flood from looked at Nick and moved its tentacle.

At that instant hundreds of flood appeared from the walls. The flood came from everywhere. Nick activated the energy sword and slashed away. The flood fell in 2's and 3's,but 20 more replaced them. Nick slashed and slashed, then all of a sudden they left, turned away from Nick and went back onto the walls. The huge flood whatever it was grabbed Nick, he tried to cut it but his sword broke. It squeezed Nick, and then it quit squeezing him Nick asked, "What are you?"

It said, "I... I am a monument to all your sins."

Sergeant John calls on his Com. "Max! Hits the Comm. Can you hear me! I have not found Nick. I repeat I have not found Nick!" "Loud and clear Sarge. He must have a different target because I can still pick him up on the radar." "He, he's around the generator. But... But why, without a timer bomb he'll be caught in the blast. Now I don't care what you say.

The huge flood still held Nick in its grasp. Nick could barley move. For once in his life he thought hen was going to die. He heard Covenant coming to the area he was in, about 5 minutes ago. But the giant flood thing told hid flood mininuions to kill them. And when that happened the noises of the Covenant stopped.

The AI was an UNSC AI. From where Nick was it looked liked Cortana. But if Cortana was working with the flood, Earth was doomed. Nick had to get free and overload the generator. If he got free that is. He barley was able to reach his belt and grab the grenades. He had 2 frags and 3 plasma.

At this distance the grenades would explode, but only deplete his shields not kill him. Nick primed the grenades and dropped them. All 5 grenades went off, the giant flood released Nick and he fell to the ground. Nick spotted a Brute Shot and grabbed it. He shot the flood thing 4 times to distract it. Nick ran for the generator. He quickly punched in the 6 numbers and it was set for overload. He ran back to the main grav-lift. When he got there he saw Sergeant John. He grabbed Sergeant John off his feet and jumped into the grav-lift. They were just in time.

He told them to turn around and run as fast as you can. The marines ran and ran. The timer was set for 6 minutes. It was already at 5:24. They got into very small fights in there run for the Phantoms. Nick knew there were other Phantoms but they were on the other side of the city.

They were running out of time.

As they dashed along they tried to avoid the gruesome battle between elite's and flood. "Man Nick, you almost make it look easy." Max said "Shut up marine and concentrate on where your going'." a Sergeant from behind him yelled. They kept running until they came across a big group of flood. Max took out his sword and charged. Nick quickly stopped him. "Hand me your sword, I'll handle this one. You guys are not protected against flood infection forms." Nick charged as the other marine shot away. The marine guns were almost useless. The bullets went right through them. "Marines! Aim for their heads! My shield can't hold up much longer and we're running outta time!" Nick yelled very loudly. The marines did a little more damage but not enough. "Guys go to the Phantom and get it over here! Two of you get Plasma swords and help me out!" Plasma swords were easy to find thanks to the fact there were a huge number of dead elite's around.

2:30 Minutes left.

Nick slashed and slashed, so did the marines. Once the battle was over the marines were in bad shape. Max had a plasma burn on his arm and his chest. John was in much better shape. He held off more flood than Max.

2:00 left.

They kept running toward the Phantoms. Once they got to the hanger, the flood was everywhere. There had to be at least 3,000 combat forms, 2,000 carrier forms, and uncountable numbers of infection forms. Nick told the marines to hold their positions and only enter battle if he told them.

Nick ran down the slight incline to the hanger. The flood instantly attacked. He activated his sword and slashed away. Flood fell in 3's and 4's. 1:35 minutes remaining. He told the marines to throw grenades. John threw 4 grenades into the mob of flood. They went off exploding 1,000 carrier forms. The combat forms were nearly gone when 1,000 more appeared. Nick slashed and slashed, when John entered the battle. With his sword he cut the flood down to size. 1:00 minute remaining. Nick told the marines to run to the Phantom NOW!

The marines ran as fast as they could Max and John entered the Phantom and turned around to see they were the only marines that were alive. Nick started to fall back toward the Phantom. 30 seconds left. "Turn on the Phantom" Nick told Max.

Max ran to the control area of the Phantom. He turned it on. At that moment Nick entered the Phantoms grav-lift and got in. "Turn off the lift" Nick to John. He did as told. GO, GO, and GO! Nick yelled as the flood tried to jump on the Phantom.

10 seconds remaining.

The Phantom swooped out of High Charity. "Slipspace destination: Earth GO!" said Nick.

5 seconds.

The Phantom jumped into slipspace as BOOM! High Charity exploded taking the entire flood and Covenant with it. The surviving marines and Nick were on their way back to Earth to kick some Covie ass.

Meanwhile in the remains of High Charity...

"Pathetic Humans, they think they can kill me and Cortana, we will go to Earth in the Prophet's main ship the Reconsideration, and kill every last one" said Gravemind.


	2. First Assault

Chapter 2: First Assault

Nick and the marines arrived at Earth nearly 12 hours after the explosion of High Charity. They called HIGHCOM to tell them not to fire upon them as they entered system. Once back at earth they were debriefed and told to re-group.

John was promoted from Sergeant to Captain for his bravery in battle. Max was put to rest as his injures were fatal, and the flashed cloned limbs did not take. Nick was the last person that they talked to in the debriefing. They asked if he killed the entire Covenant and eliminated the entire flood, and other questions, every answer was yes.

After the debriefing Nick was told to go to the armory for some upgrades. Once he got there he saw it. What he saw a blue MJOLNIR Mark VIII armor. The armor was the most impressive thing he had ever seen. The lab technicians told him to take off his Mark VII and put on the Mark VIII. Nick slowly took off his Mark VII and donned the Mark VIII.

The armor was a perfect fit. It fit better than any armor he had ever worn. The techs told him to go to the "zapper" as the people in the UNSC called it. He stepped inside the "zapper" and pressed the button. The golden rings moved up and down every inch of his body. Then zing, his shields went up in 0.012 second. The lab tech told him that this armors shields could take a round from a ship held MAC gun. Nick thought to himself "wow."

The tech then led Nick to a training course where they would use live rounds. The goal was simple take out the 5 Scorpion tanks at the other end of the course. Nick grabbed 5 C7 charges and jumped down to the course.

Nick started to run to the tanks when BOOM! All 5 tanks fired and hit him at the same time. His vision was blurry and he could hardly see. He checked his shields, they were still at 1/4 charge. He took cover and let his shields recharge. Once they were charged, he ran for them. This time taking cover every 4 seconds. The tanks fired at the same time, and recycled shells every 4 seconds. He got to the tanks, and planted the first 3 charges. Then the far tanks fired its shell. The blast blew up the first 3 tanks and blew Nick across the course. He got up and ran for the last two tanks.

He got to the fourth and planted the charge. He quickly armed the fifth charge and threw it. At the same time the fifth tank fired its main cannon. The tanks exploded, as the thrown charge detonated and the planted charge exploded. Nick was blown across the room and into a wall. The test was over and his shields were finally gone. They quickly recharged and he walked up to Colonel Ackerson, who just arrived. He said, "Well done 121 you are truly the best."

Nick was about to say thank you when John came running into the room. Colonel, Nick the Covenant they are attacking Earth.

"God Damnit those son of a bitches! They dunno when to give up. Where are they attacking?" "Right here." " John, get one of those Scorps revved up and Nick, I want you front line. Now go!" Colonel Ackerson yelled as he ran for the alarm. The Base was as loud as hell from the whining alarms, warthog motors, and complete with the scorpion tanks.

"Now as soon as that gate opens, let 'em have it!" Ackerson called over the speakers. The gates busted open and Covenant troops fled in. Every two seconds about five marines would die. Nick heard chatter all over his radio. "A little help over here?" "Help! I'm stuck behind a warthog." Nick mumble to himself "Well you guys have the easy part."

Nick covered the marines and the Colonel. The marines did their best they never had a chance. 121 grabbed a fallen M90 and pumped it. He ran up to and elite and blew a 2 foot hole in its chest.

He turned to kill a Zealot, but he was too late the Colonel's head got cut clean off. "Damn" Nick said to himself.

He primed a plasma grenade and a stuck it on the Zealot. With a BOOM! The grenade went off killing the Zealot and 4 grunts. He went through the fates and to the elevator. When he got there it fell to the ground floor. "Damn" he said to himself again. He mission was to get on a Covenant flagship, take control of it and go the Covenants main space station and blow it up.

He fought up the stairs until he got to the first floor. Marines lay everywhere, some holding on to their life others dead. Nick walked outside to see a Covenant flagship hovering over the city. That was his objective.

Marines hurried to the fight. Helljumpers ran to assist and Longswords and Pelicans cluttered the sky. He saw an n overturned warthog and John fighting next to it. Nick ran up and flipped it and got on the gun. John said "Damn I am glad to see you'll drive."

John turned on the Warthog and they went down the street. Nick gunned down every Covie bastard he saw. The LAGG cut down everything that was not human. They got to a crossroad and ghosts came from all sides. Nick unloaded the LAGG onto them and BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, the ghosts went up in flames.

John asked, "Where too?"

Nick said, "The Covenant Flagship Double Time!"

"Yes SIR." said John.


	3. The Arbiter

Chapter 3:The Arbiter

Nick gunned the warthog, as the Phantom flew overhead. He turned right, down an alley and parked the hog. He climbed a fire escape and moved onto the roof. Thankfully, John had his sniper rifle, and Nick borrowed it. He zoomed up on the ship to see the grav-lift. It had tons of activity.

There had to be at least 1,000 elite's, grunts, and jackals. He quickly fired the rifle 4 times killing four elite's and reloaded. The Covenant warriors were stunned, they searched for the killer of their brothers. 4 more shots, 4 more dead elite's. Nick reached for another magazine, but none. He was out of ammo. He started to climb down the fire escape when a plasma blot hit him. He looked down to see 5 grunts shooting at him. And an elite about to kill John.

He fell from the ladder onto the elite. The elite died from the bone crushing impact. He pulled out his M6C and fired killing the grunts. He hid John inside a garbage dumpster and drove off toward the ship.

Once within 200 feet of the lift he got fired upon. He jumped out of the hog as it exploded from a blast from a hunter. Nick thought to himself, "Where did you come from big fella?"

He grabbed a fallen plasma rifle and fired upon the hunter. It charged, Nick dodged the hunter and fired. The plasma rifle over heated, but killed the hunter. He turned around to see a zealot charging. He threw down the rifle, and threw a grenade. The frag exploded, killing 5 grunts, but the elite still charged.

Nick fired his pistol at the elite, and it dropped its plasma rifle. It yelled "Demon." It pulled out its plasma sword and continued its charge. Nick dropped his pistol and charged the elite. He grabbed the sword, broke the elite's wrist and stuck the sword into the elite's face. Nick puled out the sword, and started slashing away. He killed thousands of grunts, elite's, and jackals till only one elite remained. It begged for mercy, then it looked up and said "Wort, Wort, Wort."

Suddenly 4 Phantoms appeared and dropped off hundreds of elite's, only elite's. Half of them had swords. "Damn" Nick said under his breath.

4 cracks echoed in the air and, then four more repeated again over and over. Once it stopped 80 elite's lay dead. He slashed away until the sword died and threw a frag. It went off with a BOOM! sending the last 2 elite's flying.

6 Warthogs pulled up, and John was with them. They gave Nick ammo and, and a M90, MA5B and a M6D. John and 25 Helljumpers exited the LRV's and stepped into the grav-lift.

Nick said, "Time to kick ass, on there home turf."

As soon as they went in the lift they started to get fired upon. The only problem was their weapon floated up out of their hands and they could not move. Plasma bolts burnt marine's faces and if it didn't hit their face their armor would burn them to death. 5 luck marines and of course John and nick made it to the top, and for the others, well lets just say they didn't have a happy ending.

"Oh my god mate! I made it! I made it!" a marine started yelling, "clam down amigo there is lots more to..." "Whe, where'd 'e go?" There was a big moment of silence. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They heard a battle rifle burst inside one of the hallways then silence again. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. We're gonna die in here! We're screwed! We're screwed!" a marine shouted from behind Nick, but when Nick looked back no one was there. Then he looked around the room and there was no one left, but the Australian marine. "John, keep an eye on that marine. I am ganna go see if I can find the killer. Oh and stay alive."

Nick walked up to a door and it hissed open. In the door was an elite. But this elite wore special armor from what Nick could see. The elite had a sword in one hand and a marine in the other. Nick could not help the marine. This elite was special in some way and Nick wanted to find out in which way. He quietly walked back to John.

He told John "You and the Aussie, go through that door, I'll go through the one behind us and we'll meet up on the bridge."

John protested, but Nick won in the end. John and the Aussie went through the door in front and Nick went through the back. When he got into the hallway the elite was gone. The marine lay there with no head or arms. He continued around the corner, until he heard the wheezes of grunts and the "Wort, Wort, Wort" from the elite's.

He clicked off the safety of his MA5B and rounded the corner. The Zealot unloaded on Nick's shields until the plasma rifle overheated, and Nicks shields still had 3/4 charge. He emptied the 60 round magazine into the elite's blowing holes through it. The grunts started to flee, when he threw a frag. It went off with a BOOM! Killing the 6 grunts. He advanced farther into the ship.

He killed hundreds of Covenant, saw one marine dead. Nick thought to himself "Damn John came through here, and the Aussie was killed, I am coming buddy."

He entered the bridge to see that only one elite stood in it. The elite in the special armor. It turned around and said, "Hello Demon, I am The Arbiter."

At that moment Arbiter pulled out his sword and started to charge Nick, Nick leveled his MA5B and fired.

John continued to the bridge running as fast as he could with armor on. He tried to dodge the sleeping grunts but one woke up. Luckily he was late to wake up the others and john quickly took him out with a silenced magnum. "This is too easy." he said to himself and ran back up to the hall. He came to a door, a big door. "This must be it, but this is too easy." The door opened and he saw a commander and two spec ops leaders. "Rah! a human, how'd he get here. Oh well, take 'Um down!" The two spec ops leader vanished and the gold elite charges with an energy sword. He shot him 3 times each bouncing of his shield. He fought well until he remembered about those spec ops leaders and then everything went black."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He fell down to the ground knocked out and almost dead. Lucky the elite's didn't know. One of them stabbed him in the back. "What shall we do with him sir?" one of the spec ops leaders said, "Go throw him in the prison chambers, at its only place besides the garbage. Perhaps we can learn more about the humans from him." The elite took him to the chambers. They were painted with blood inside. Both human and Covenant. They also smelled like decaying bodies.

Nick fired his MA5B at the Arbiter, he dodged the sword slash and rolled onto his feet. He continued to fire, 36 rounds left. He dodged another barely, his shotgun got slashed in half. He again kneeled and fired 15 rounds left.

The Arbiter this time made contact with Nick disabling his shields completely. Nick thought to himself, "What? Damn you Ackerson you liar, now I am in trouble."

He fired the last 15 rounds at Arbiter and his shields held. Nick dropped his MA5B and drew his pistol. He rolled, jumped and fired, clip after clip till there were none left. He dropped his pistol, and pushed his weight at Arbiter. His shields were now fully charged and hoped he could get in on this elite bastard.

He grabbed Arbiter sword hand and tried to brake his wrist. No luck. This elite was special in many ways and Nick now new some. He was stronger, tougher, faster and smarter, even quite possible the best elite ever. He grabbed his other hand and attempted to put it into the swords path. Again no luck. Arbiter kicked Nick and he slammed into a computer console. Arbiter charged and cut the console in half, barely missing Nick.

He moved in on the Arbiter again and this time Arbiter got him. Arbiter fought the human, and stuck the sword into his shoulder, and then into his arm. Nick screamed at the pain as the sword entered his flesh, and cut the bone.

Nick quickly reacted, he kicked the Arbiter in the chest, and his plasma pistol fell from its holster. He charged it and fired, Arbiter felt the charge hit and kill his shields and his sword. Nick ran and punched Arbiter 5 times and once he was dazed pushed him into a emergency escape pod on the bridge. Arbiter tried to get out before the doors closed but, too late.

The doors closed and Nick said, "Get off my ship!"

Arbiter stared at The Demon and once Nick hit the release, he left. The engine-less pod drifted off into space.

Nick fell to the deck. He quickly applied Bio-foam to stop the bleeding in his shoulder and arm. He wondered to himself, "Where's John?"

He checked the cameras once his wounds stopped bleeding. He saw John was in the brig, being interrogated by some elite's. He walked off of the bridge and into the corridor. He grabbed a plasma rifle off of a dead elite and also grabbed his sword.

Nick started to walk down the corridor toward the brig when he said, "Time for a rescue."


End file.
